Barcelona - Nits de solitud
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Una ruptura no es algo fácil de superar, y eso él lo sabe demasiado bien. Luego de haberse desligado definitivamente de su entrenador, Yuuri Katsuki se halla perdido, sin querer regresar a aquello que tanto ama. ¿Podrá alguien hacer que vuelva a confiar y que, tal vez, entregue su corazón nuevamente?
1. Capítulo I

**Barcelona – Nits de solitud**

 _ **Nikky Nikosa**_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

Yuuri caminaba sin mirar a dónde iba ni con quién se topaba. ¿Para qué? No creía que habría alguna diferencia entre las personas de ese lugar con los millones que había alrededor del mundo. Y a él no le interesaba saberlo, tampoco. Ajustó la capucha de su polerón, limitando aún más su visión periférica. Los hombros caídos, la mirada gacha. Hasta hace algunas semanas había sido una de los mejores patinadores sobre hielo del mundo. Se había retirado luego de ultimo grand Prix con la medalla de oro brillando en su cuello; ahora aquello le parecía tan lejano. Era increíble cómo, en su momento, había estado tan centrado en obtener la medalla. Ahora de eso había pasado toda una vida. Dos años cambiaban la perspectiva de cualquiera y, sobre todo, había cambiado la suya completamente.

 _Nos casaremos luego de que consiga el oro…_

«Ahora eso se ve tan lejano, ¿eh, Viktor?»

El oro había llegado, claro, y el matrimonio también; un matrimonio en el que él había actuado de testigo, cuando Viktor se había casado con una mujer llamada Inna. Y él había estado un año soportando aquello, viendo a Viktor a escondidas, esperando que Viktor pudiera solucionar aquello, y soportando los comentarios de aquella mujer.

 _Lo siento Yuuri, nos retrasamos. Cosas de recién casados, tú entiendes._

Y él había tenido que sonreír ante aquello, preguntándose si la mujer estaba diciendo la verdad o solo lo hacía para fastidiar. Al inicio había estado seguro de la fidelidad de Viktor, de que aquel matrimonio solo había sido sobre el papel, pero luego, cuando las reuniones entre ellos se hacían más espaciadas y su comunicación comenzó a hacerse más dificultosa, comenzó a pensar que lo que Inna decía era verdad. Tendría lógica de todos modos, ¿no? Inna era una mujer hermosa y una tentación andante. Incluso él había mirado sus atributos más del tiempo necesario, aunque aquello había sido antes de conocerla a cabalidad, antes de darse cuenta de lo podrido de su corazón. Pero quizás Viktor no había visto aquello, y quizás eso había sido lo que lo había hecho caer.

Y lo peor de todo, es que él había tenido su confirmación.

Había sido a inicios de noviembre. Yuuri había llegado al departamento esa mañana a buscar a Viktor para su entrenamiento ―era un consuelo que el hombre siguiera siendo su entrenador― como todos los días.

No había sido una sorpresa en realidad que Inna abriera la puerta, pero sí lo había sido verla ocupando una de las camisas de Viktor, una que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura de reloj de arena.

Yuuri había intentado no pensar en ello mientras se adentraba en el departamento y se quedaba solo, mientras la mujer iba a preparar café.

―Viktor está cansado. No creo que sea buena idea que lo despiertes ―había dicho la mujer con un tono malicioso, un tono al que él no había querido hacer caso.

Pero todo había cobrado sentido cuando había visto a Viktor, su Viktor, durmiendo desnudo en aquella cama, que, claramente, no había ocupado solo él.

Recordaba pocas cosas luego de eso. Se había marchado del departamento con alguna excusa tonta y había estado durante todo el día caminando por las callen de San Petersburgo, a merced del inclemente frío ruso, al que, claramente, él aún no estaba acostumbrado.

Nunca le comentó nada a Viktor, ni este hizo mención alguna de ello. Eso había sido lo que más le había jodido. Que Viktor se siguiera comportando como si nada, cuando él había tenido la confirmación de su infidelidad. Aunque él se lo había buscado, ¿no? Al querer mantener una relación con un hombre casado; con alguien que nunca le pertenecería completamente.

Aún recordaba lo perdido que se había sentido aquel día, y los días posteriores a ese, hasta que el resentimiento había hecho lo suyo, y había tomado una decisión.

Ahora se encontraba en otra ciudad, en otro país, pero en el fondo nada había cambiado; seguía sintiendo que su corazón se había quedado en Rusia, junto a una carta con las letras borrosas por sus lágrimas.

Porque aquella noche, mientras le hacía el amor a Viktor una última vez, había descubierto lo enamorado que seguía. Y, horas más tarde, cuando había estado a punto de abordar el avión que lo llevaría lejos de todo aquel martirio, descubrió que Viktor seguía amándolo también. Pero nada de eso había tenido razón de ser. Yuuri había tomado una decisión, y no había dado marcha atrás.

Siguió caminando, manteniendo siempre la cabeza gacha, limitando aún más su visión con aquella capucha con la que se protegía de la lluvia.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre, y las calles de la ciudad estaban infestadas de gente, todas preparándose para las festividades. Él no podía estar más indiferente a aquello. Solo quería llegar a casa y tenderse en su cama. Solo eso.

No vio la persona que venía corriendo en dirección contraria a él, hasta que sintió el golpe, que irremediablemente lo tiró al piso, dejando sus ropas empapadas.

― _Estàs bé? Ho lamento. Anava molt distret._ ―Escuchó la voz de un hombre disculpándose, aunque él no tenía idea de lo que acababa de decirle.

Si bien estaba en Barcelona, no conocía mucho del español; y mejor no hablar del catalán.

Subió la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que lo miraban preocupados. Por un momento, confundió aquellos ojos con otro par, aunque más claros. Los ojos del aquel sujeto desconocido eran como el océano, mientras los de Viktor habían sido como el hielo, aunque por mucho tiempo pensó que era el cielo el que se reflejaba en su mirada.

―Sorry. Are you okay? ―Yuuri suponía que, al haber ese hombre visto sus rasgos, entendía que solo sabía inglés.

Yuuri se levantó, mientras intentaba, inútilmente, de arreglar el desastre en que se habían convertido sus ropas.

El hombre aún esperaba una respuesta de su parte y él, para que no siquiera ahí, parado como idiota y atrayendo la atención de la gente a su alrededor, farfulló una rápida respuesta, mientras volvía a poner la capucha sobre su cabeza y se despedía, perdiéndose nuevamente en la multitud. Todo eso siendo observado por un hombre de ojos azules, que no olvidaría fácilmente las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de aquel japonés.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Traducción: ¿Estás bien? Lo lamento. Iba muy distraído.

Continuación de la obra "San Petersburgo - Noches de invierno" que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. El título significa "Barcelona - Noches de soledad"

Pido de antemano disculpas por si hay algún error de ortografía, e invito a que me lo comuniquen con confianza, para así yo poder arreglarlo.

Aviso: Este trozo puede que sea modificado a gusto del autor en cualquier momento (lo publiqué sin que mi beta me diera su opinión xD)

Aviso II: Este fic será actualizado de manera irregular y cuando la inspiración se manifieste. Tengo otro fic al que doy más atención e importancia.

Gracias por leer n_n


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde navidades. Durante aquel tiempo no había sabido cosa alguna sobre Viktor, aparte de que había participado en las nacionales y vencido con éxito, y que por esos días debía estar compitiendo en el campeonato europeo. Había escuchado los rumores de su retiro al término de la temporada, y él no se había sorprendido. Ambos habían planeado retirarse al mismo tiempo, de todos modos, aunque finalmente él lo había hecho meses antes de lo acordado, luego del _grand Prix final._

Vagamente se preguntó qué haría Viktor ahora, cuando se despidiera de las competencias, pero no quiso ahondar mucho en ello. Él no volvería a ver a Viktor en quizás mucho tiempo, así que no debería importarle lo que sucediera con él a partir de ese momento.

Tampoco había estado muy presente en las redes sociales. No se había comunicado con sus conocidos desde que hubo abandonado Rusia, ya casi mes y medio atrás. Había ignorado tanto las llamadas de Phichit como las de Yurio; ambos le preguntarían cosas que él no quería responder ni recordar. Los llamaría eventualmente, claro, pero por el momento, solo quería ser Yuuri, aquel chico que había llegado pidiendo trabajo a un bar de Barcelona y que había sido puesto a servir tragos; aquel hombre que no hablaba ni una pizca de catalán al llegar, y que ahora podía por lo menos entender los pedidos que le hacían.

― _Què vols?_

Y preguntar algo de vez en cuando, también.

― _El teu nom, i una bona follada_ ―le dijo una mujer ese día, mirándolo de manera seductora―. _T´agradaría?_

No hacía falta ser un experto en la lengua para saber de qué iba aquello, así que solo negó con la cabeza, intentando que aquello no molestara a la mujer que estaba delante de él.

― _Què vols?_ ―preguntó nuevamente.

― _Una cervesa, sisplau_ ―musitó ella desanimada. El asintió y le entregó el pedido rápidamente―. _Gràcies._ ―Y se fue de ahí, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa de culpabilidad. Quizás se habría ido con ella, eventualmente, pero no en ese momento, en que había pasado tan poco tiempo desde que había dejado a Viktor y recién se estaba acostumbrando a aquella nueva vida.

―Your catalan is getting much better.

Se sobresaltó al oír esa voz a su costado y vio que unos ojos azules lo miraban con simpatía. Para Yuuri no fue difícil reconocerlo; era el tipo con el que había chocado hace ya unas semanas. No era tanta coincidencia encontrárselo tampoco. El bar donde trabajaba quedaba en uno de los lugares más céntricos de la ciudad, así que era lógico que circulara por ahí una gran diversidad de gente.

El hombre al notar su mutismo solo sonrió, y siguió hablando en inglés.

―Siento haberte botado aquella vez, pero iba distraído, y al parecer tú también.

Yuuri asintió, aunque no queriendo recordar mucho de aquella vez, ni de los sentimientos que lo rodeaban en aquel momento. Se enorgullecía de haber mejorado su estado anímico durante esas semanas, pero sabía que esa convicción era frágil, y que cualquier suceso podría hacerlo caer nuevamente.

―¿Vas a beber algo? ―cuestionó Yuuri, viendo que aquel hombre no tenía bebida alguna.

―Vino chileno ―respondió de manera automática―, ¿tienes? Una copa de _Cabernet Sauvignon,_ si no es mucha molestia.

Yuuri asintió, tomando una botella y leyendo la etiqueta, asegurándose que era chileno. Sirvió una copa, y se la tendió al, según suponía, chileno, avisándole que tendría que comprar la botella entera, por política del bar.

El hombre tomó la copa y comenzó a moverla, para luego ubicar su nariz en uno de los bordes, e inspirar. Estaba cateando el vino, como todo un experto, o al menos como alguien que guardaba algo de conocimientos respecto al tema.

―¿Sabías tú que el vino chileno es uno de los mejores catalogados a nivel mundial?

―Al igual que el español ―murmuró Yuuri de vuelta, mientras servía a un hombre que llegó tambaleándose a la barra, pidiendo su quinta copa de ron.

―Sí ―concedió el otro―, pero yo soy chileno. Y no sabes lo mucho que echo de menos mi país.

Yuuri asintió nuevamente, pensando en que lo comprendía. Él mismo no visitaba su país desde hace ya más de un año.

―¿Y por qué no regresas, si lo extrañas tanto?

El hombre de ojos azules hizo una mueca, mientras bebía un sorbo de vino. Parecía querer beberlo de manera pausada, disfrutando de cada matiz.

―Lo haré cuando termine mi tesis de magíster. ―Miró la copa por un momento―. ¿Tienes _coca-cola_?

Yuuri parpadeó ante la sorpresiva petición, pero él no estaba ahí para hacer preguntar, sino que para facilitar lo que se le pedía. Extendió una botella de vidrio con la célebre gaseosa.

―Gracias ―musitó el chileno recibiéndola―. De todos modos ―añadió―, ¿de dónde eres tú? Porque español no eres. ―Lo último fue dicho en tono de broma, claramente.

―Japón… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―cuestionó escandalizado al ver como el hombre echaba la gaseosa dentro de la copa, mezclándola con el vino.

El aludido elevó la vista, sorprendido ante la reacción de Yuuri.

―Me preparo un _jote._ No tienes idea del tiempo que llevo buscando vino chileno acá en España ―musitó mientras bebía de la mezcla―. Usualmente cuando lo pido me dicen que el _vi català és millor._ Supongo que tuve suerte que esta vez me tocara un japonés.

―Acabas de echarle _coca-cola_ a un vino de trescientos euros. ―Y eso, a su ver, era sacrilegio.

Los ojos azules del hombre se ampliaron, dirigiendo nuevamente su vista a la copa y luego a la botella, leyendo la etiqueta.

―Viñedo Chadwick, Chile, dos mil diez. ―Lanzó un silbido―. ¿No tenías un vino más caro acaso?

Yuuri dejó pasar el sarcasmo y se defendió diciendo que solo había especificado que fuera _cabernet Sauvignon_ , y que, en cuanto a ese vino, era el único puro, sin trazas de alguna otra cepa, como _merlot_ o _carménère._

―Si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar mezclado con gaseosa, te habría dado uno menos exclusivo.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

―Terminó siendo el _jote_ más caro de la historia. Si mi mejor amigo se enterara de esto, me mataría por destruir un buen vino. Pero no está acá, así que ¡salud!

La réplica que Yuuri tenía preparada fue callada por un ruido sordo, provocado por dos borrachos que había comenzado a crear desmanes al interior del bar. Yuuri suspiró, disculpándose con el hombre para ir a ayudar a separar a ambos ebrios.

Cuando volvió, solo encontró en la barra trescientos euros en efectivo, con la botella de vino a un costado, sobre una hoja blanca, con unas palabras escritas en inglés.

 _«_ El alcohol no es muy bueno para ahogar las penas, pero beberse un buen vino siempre ayuda. Este es uno de los mejores vinos chilenos que tendrás la dicha de probar. Bébetelo a mi salud».

Yuuri tomó la botella de vino y la guardó bajo el mostrador. Dio vuelta la hoja, donde se volvía a leer algo, esta vez en catalán.

« _Que tinguis una bona nit y visca Catalunya lliure»._

Más abajo, dos palabras formaban un nombre.

―Javier Subercaseaux.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Espero no haber cometido una falta imperdonable respecto a gramática en cuanto a catalán. Si es así, mis disculpas, es solo que estoy media oxidada con mi catalán.

Jote, como se dice, es simplemente la mezcla de vino con coca-cola.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Se deslizó por el hielo tranquilamente, realizando pasos aleatorios, con el único fin de relajarse y disfrutar.

Luego de las primeras semanas se había dado cuenta que era imposible abandonar el hielo, pese a todos los recuerdos que este traía consigo. El patinaje era una parte esencial de su vida, y dudaba que algún día pudiera alejarse.

Sonrió.

Aunque claramente, dada su idea de mantener un bajo perfil, no podía patinar a plena luz del día, o donde lo vieran muchas personas. Y ahí había descubierto que ser un medallista de oro traía sus ventajas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de persuadir a gente, y pedir favores.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y chasqueó la lengua. Nuevamente se había distraído, y ya era sobre medianoche.

Había llegado a un acuerdo con el dueño de la pista de hielo, y esta le era facilitada durante las noches, con la condición de cerrar luego de irse, y de no dejar entrar a nadie más. Yuuri sinceramente dudaba que alguien más aparte de él quisiera patinar de noche, pero de todos modos había estado de acuerdo.

Solía aprovechar cuando le tocaba trabajar en el bar durante el día y no hasta la hora del cierre, aunque aquellas otras veces también solían ser aprovechadas.

Patinar había vuelto a ser algo grato y, de cierta manera, era su terapia; era lo que había hecho que no se volviera loco y no regresara a Rusia pidiendo perdón. En el hielo había encontrado la fortaleza suficiente para decirse que había tomado la decisión correcta, y que no echaría pie atrás.

Detuvo sus movimientos, mientras decidía que ya había sido suficiente y lo mejor era volver a casa. Salió del hielo y tomó su bolso para dirigirse a las duchas. Había estado más de dos horas patinando sin descanso, así que estaba completamente sudado, y odiaba quedarse así por más del tiempo necesario.

.

Un sonido se escuchaba a lo lejos, y aumentaba a medida que se iba acercando a la pista. Era el roce de unas cuchillas contra el hielo.

Yuuri frunció el ceño. Se suponía que no quedaba nadie más, y si era un intruso, tendría que pedirle que se retirara.

Pero cuando llegó al borde la pista, se quedó completamente anonadado ante los movimientos que eran realizados. Aquella persona estaba patinando su programa del año 2016, aquel programa que le había dado el oro en el _Grand Prix_ de Barcelona, que lo había hecho tan dichoso en su momento.

 _Yuri on Ice_ le recordaba inmediatamente a Viktor, pues cada una de las notas, y cada uno de los movimientos habían sido destinados a él, para mostrar su amor ante el mundo, amor que incluso él, en aquel momento no había alcanzado a dimensionar cuan vasto podía llegar a ser.

Pese a que no había música, Yuuri podía escuchar perfectamente cada nota en su cabeza, rememorando cada sentimiento que lo había embargado. Había patinado aquel tema durante una temporada entera, la mejor que podía haber tenido, aunque las dos siguientes hubiesen sido más productivas en cuanto a medallas.

La rutina se acercaba a su inminente final, al momento en que él había realizado el _quad flip_ de Viktor. Yuuri suponía que aquel patinador desconocido haría un toe-loop cuádruple, tal cual estaba originalmente pensado antes de que él cambiara el orden de los saltos en la copa de China. Pero aquel patinador no lo hizo, sino que intentó realizar un _quad Axel,_ que, pese a haber sido fallido, había logrado que Yuuri soltara una exclamación de sorpresa.

El sujeto, al verse descubierto, detuvo sus movimientos, y comenzó a deslizarse rápidamente a la salida de la pista.

Yuuri fue rápido, y se movió antes de que el otro pudiera salir.

Cuando estuvo frente a aquel patinador desconocido, se dio cuenta que era apenas un niño; un adolescente de no más de quince años, que lo miraba con unos ojos verdes que contrastaban con su tostada piel y sus greñas oscuras y desordenadas. La mirada del niño se había mantenido desafiante hasta que se había dado cuenta de quién era él, momento en que su expresión mutó a una de sorpresa.

―Yuuri Katsuki.

Pues bien, pensó Yuuri, un niño había sido capaz de reconocerlo.

.

― _Parles català_? ―cuestionó minutos después, mientras estaban sentados en una de las gradas y el niño se quitaba los patines.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

―No soy de Barcelona ―contestó en cambio―. Estoy de vacaciones acá con mi hermana mayor. Ella se domina mejor con el idioma. ¿Sabes hablar español? ―Fue el momento de Yuuri de negar―. Pues tendrá que ser en inglés.

Yuuri asintió, mientras ambos se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

―¿Y por qué entras sin permiso?

El adolescente apretó los labios, mientras el frio los recibía.

―No es suficiente el tiempo que tengo para practicar durante el día. Nunca puedo tener la pista para mí solo, y no cuento con una trayectoria como la tuya para pedir acceso privado. ―Yuuri enrojeció un poco ante aquello―. Así que lo que me queda es meterme a escondidas.

―Ese salto… ¿Intentabas hacer un _Axel cuádruple_?

El adolescente asintió, mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

―Aún no me sale. A veces logro girar lo necesario, pero el aterrizaje me suele fallar. Si lo realizo en una competencia, podría jugarme en contra si me penalizan por la caída.

En el rostro de Yuuri apareció una expresión de sorpresa.

―No sabía que competías.

El adolescente esbozó una sonrisa.

―Claro que no. Dudo mucho que te acuerdes de mi cara, pese a que nos topamos de frente hace unos meses.

La sorpresa aumentó, y el muchacho solo sonrió.

―En el _junior grand Prix._ Fue mi primera competencia, y aunque no gané, quedé en una buena posición. Tú estabas observando, ¿recuerdas?

Yuuri tuvo la delicadeza de parecer avergonzado.

―No recuerdo mucho de ese momento. No estaba centrado en lo que estaba viendo.

El adolescente sonrió y se encogió de hombros, aunque podía darse cuenta de que aquello de cierta forma lo había lastimado.

―Claro que no, si días después anunciaste tu retiro frente al mundo. ―Hizo una pausa―. Este año quería entrar en las competencias senior, para competir contra ti, pero… ―se rascó la nuca―, con el anuncio de tu retiro perdí la motivación. Y acá en España no tengo tanto tiempo para poder entrenar a gusto, así que me rendí por este año.

Yuuri asintió, comprendiendo por fin que aquel muchacho lo veía como un modelo a seguir, tal cual él había observado a Viktor durante muchos años. Un sentimiento de agradecimiento y vergüenza lo embargó.

Luego de eso se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que llegó la hora de que sus caminos se separaran. Yuuri, que se había mantenido pensativo durante ese tiempo, llamó al muchacho cuando este se estaba despidiendo de forma silenciosa.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Jorge. Jorge Arriagada.

Ahora recordaba, pensó Yuuri. Puede que no se acordara de su cara, pero sí su nombre se le hacía familiar. Aquel muchacho había sido el primer latinoamericano en obtener una medalla en un _grand Prix,_ aunque este fuera en la categoría junior.

Dudó un momento, antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Suelo visitar la pista unos días a la semana. Si decides seguir yendo, no me opondré, ni le diré a alguien sobre aquello.

Después de haber sido de forma indirecta culpable de su falta de motivación, no podía dejarlo sin un lugar para practicar, supuso.

Jorge sonrió, sus ojos verdes resplandecientes.

― _Bacán._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. De Jorge se irá sabiendo más a lo largo de los caps, al igual que de Javier. En este fic tiene quince años, y está en plena adolescencia media.

¿Votos? ¿Comentarios?


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Saludó a Javier que, sentado en la barra, conversaba coquetamente con una rubia.

Él, por su parte, estaba atendiendo a una mujer que llegó pidiendo un _margarita_ , mirándolo con una sonrisa coqueta. Yuuri intentó ser lo más amable que pudo, rechazando su número telefónico, y despachándola con una sonrisa diplomática.

―Sí que estás hecho todo un rompecorazones, ¿eh? He visto desfilar por aquí a bastantes mujeres guapas, y a todas las rechazas caballerosamente. Cualquier otro hombre estaría encantado de estar en tu lugar.

Yuuri suspiró, mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, peinados hacia atrás.

―Puedo decir lo mismo de ti ―comentó haciendo un sutil gesto hacia la rubia que también había sido despachada, tal como las dos que habían estado antes que ella―, pero al menos yo nos les doy esperanzas.

El otro hombre rio, mientras mantenía su vista en la rubia que se alejaba con un contoneo de caderas, bastante tentador dado el vestido corto y ajustado que portaba.

Había sido así con todas. Contrario a la actitud cerrada y hermética que había mostrado Yuuri, Javier se había mostrado bastante accesible a las mujeres, incluso atento a las señales que ellas parecían mandarle. Hasta que proponían llevar la charla a otro lugar. Ahí el hombre de ojos azules sonreía amablemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Había visto aquello varias veces durante los últimos días.

―Tengo que portarme bien ―musitó mientras tocaba distraídamente su antebrazo izquierdo, donde unas palabras resaltaban en tinta negra.

Yuuri solo alzó ambas cejas, entendiendo la implicancia tras aquello.

―¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ―musitó mientras limpiaba un vaso, llamando la atención de Javier, quien alzó una ceja, esperando que continuara―. Es catorce de febrero.

El hombre de ojos azules soltó una risotada, mientras le pedía su infaltable copa de vino. Antes de servírsela, Yuuri le preguntó si iba a terminar mezclado con bebida, a lo que el otro soltó la segunda carcajada de la noche.

―En realidad… ―comentó mientras veía el líquido oscuro― te puedo preguntar lo mismo a ti.

Yuuri, que estaba limpiando la mesa con un paño, detuvo sus movimientos.

―¿Eh?

―¿Qué demonios haces trabajando un catorce de febrero, cuando deben estarte esperando en tu hogar?

Fue el turno de Yuuri de reír, aunque esta risa carecía completamente de humor.

―Vivo solo. Te aseguro que no tengo a nadie que me espere hoy, ni ningún otro día.

El de ojos azules frunció el ceño.

―Pensé que tenías pareja… ―Dudó un momento―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Yuuri. Y no, no tengo pareja.

―El anillo en tu dedo me dice lo contrario, compadre. ―La vista de Javier estaba fija en la mano derecha de Yuuri.

Yuuri ocultó su mano de la vista del otro hombre, mientras rehuía su mirada.

―Esto ya no significa nada.

Javier parpadeó.

―¿Divorciado?

―Ni a eso alcancé a llegar. ―Y eso quizás era lo más triste de todo.

―¿Te dejó plantado en el altar?

―Se casó con alguien más.

Javier, que estaba bebiendo de su copa en ese momento, se atragantó.

―Vaya, eso sí que es jodido. Ahora entiendo tu cara larga de la otra vez.

Yuuri asintió, removiéndose incómodo, pero sintiendo que necesitaba comentarlo con alguien; una persona desconocida que pudiera ver las cosas desde un punto de vista externo.

Así que Yuuri contó los aspectos más importantes, omitiendo algunos detalles, pero permitiendo que Javier tuviera una idea general sobre la situación.

Cuando terminó de relatar todo, el chileno suspiró, mientras bebía un trago de vino.

―De verdad soportaste demasiado, ¿eh? ―Apartó la copa a un lado y lo miró directamente con sus ojos azules.

―Es por eso por lo que evito a las mujeres que se me acercan, no quiero volver a involucrarme sentimentalmente en una relación.

Javier rio.

―No es como se te acerquen del género de tu interés, de todos modos. Quizás si atendieras un bar gay aparecería alguien que te haga cambiar de opinión.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

―Aquello no tiene nada que ver. Estuve en una relación sentimental con un hombre, sí, pero aquello no significa que no me sienta atraído por las mujeres de igual manera.

Javier alzó las cejas, mientras volvía a reír.

―Entonces deberías salir con alguien, Yuuri. Por lo que me has contado, tu historia con aquel tipo ya está bastante muerta. Deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien. Aunque suene idiota, a veces funciona lo del clavo que saca otro clavo.

Yuuri alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

―¿Acaso lo has puesto en práctica?

Javier sonrió, sin parecer muy avergonzado.

―Varias veces.

Yuuri no abandonó su expresión incrédula.

―¿Te ha funcionado?

El hombre de ojos azules se encogió de hombros.

―Tengo la esperanza de que a ti te pueda resultar.

Yuuri rodó los ojos, mientras atendía a un hombre que pidió un vaso de whiskey.

Cinco minutos después, Javier volvió a hablar.

―Sé que no quieres conocer a nadie más, pero hay una mujer que no ha parado de observarte durante el último rato ―cuchicheó mientras miraba disimuladamente a un costado―. Serías muy idiota si al menos no consideras llevártela a la cama.

Yuuri suspiró.

―Javier, ya te dije que… ―Pero no pudo seguir, porque inconscientemente miró hacia donde el hombre señalaba, y al ver quien estaba ahí, sintió que de pronto le fallaba la voz.

La mujer rubia, al notar su mirada sobre ella, sonrió con sus ojos azules resplandecientes, y se acercó de forma desenfadada, captando la atención de varios de los presentes.

―No la cagues ―le dijo Javier en un susurro, pero él poca atención le puso; estaba más interesado en intentar huir de la situación que se le presentaría a continuación.

Fue un completo fracaso, por cierto.

―¡Yuuri! Qué sorpresa verte por acá.

Yuuri gimió interiormente, y solo atinó a sonreír.

―Hola, Natasha.

Su voz había salido tan estrangulada, que Javier quiso golpearle la cabeza contra una pared.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Yo ahora me voy a seguir estudiando.

Si hay algún error, por favor no duden en notificármelo.

Por cierto, aviso que existe grupo de facebook, llamado "Las cuchillas locas". También existe grupo de whatsapp, por si quieren ingresar. Si alguien gusta, puedo mandarle el link de invitación por medio de mensaje privado.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Natalya lo miraba con una sonrisa y él también sonrió, nervioso. ¿Estaría Viktor junto a ella? ¿Sabría ya Viktor donde encontrarlo? Yuuri lo creía poco probable, pero el temor estaba ahí, y también las ganas de salir corriendo.

―Mira que encontrarte acá en Barcelona. ―Natalya al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de que Yuuri era el que servía tragos―. ¿Y dónde está Vitya? ¿Fue al baño o algo así?

Escuchar el nombre de su ex pareja hizo que Yuuri sintiera una desagradable sensación en el pecho, junto a las ganas de salir corriendo, aunque también la tranquilidad de saber que Natalya no sabía sobre la ruptura.

Y no supo cómo, pero Javier pudo darse cuenta de aquello.

―Vaya, Yuuri, no sabía que conocías a una mujer tan guapa. ―Javier nunca sabría lo agradecido que estaba Yuuri por aquella interrupción.

Natalya dirigió a Javier una mirada de apreciación, y Yuuri pudo darse cuenta de que le gustaba lo que veía.

―Natalya ―se apresuró a hablar él―, él es Javier Subercaseaux. Javier, ella es Natalya…

―Selezneva ―completó ella, mirando a Yuuri de reojo, y él entendió el mensaje.

―Encantado, Natalya.

Natalya asintió, y volvió a encarar a Yuuri, con la duda pintada en la cara, y nuevamente, el japonés se sintió tenso.

― _Naty, me voy al hotel, ¿te vienes? ―_ cuestionó una mujer con marcado español.

 _―Vos adelantate. Yo me quedo un rato más._

Luego de haber despachado a la otra mujer, Natalya volvió a mirar a Yuuri.

― _Una rusa que habla español rioplatense, ¿eh? Interesante_ ―Javier comentó aquello cuando Selezneva se disponía a hablar.

La mujer miró a Javier con cierta sorpresa.

― _Sos chileno._

― _Más chileno que los porotos._

― _Parece que es verdad que es re fácil encontrar a un chileno en cualquier lado._

Javier rio.

― _Salimos hasta en la sopa._

― _Jo sé parlar una mica de català, no de castellà._ ―Y vaya que era molesto cuando hablaban en un idioma que él no entendía.

Natalya lo miró con una ceja alzada, y él ya sabía lo que se le venía.

―Te recuerdo que intenté enseñarles español a ti y a Vitya, pero ni caso me hicieron. ―Y eso también era una forma de decirle "y te dejas de joder".

― _Yuuri, vull una copa de vi xilè._

Y Yuuri sabía que Javier lo había dicho en catalán solo para molestarlo. Quiso decirle que se lo sirviera él, pero luego recordó que era el cantinero, así que no tuvo otra opción.

Al momento de llenar la copa vacía de Javier, vio cómo Natalya observaba en silencio su acción. La mujer miró la copa un momento, y luego miró a Yuuri para parpadear dos veces, en un gesto que él conocía demasiado bien.

― _Yuuri, ¿por qué estás trabajando acá?_ ―Fue dicho en ruso, de modo que solo él pudiera entender. La siguiente pregunta hizo que el corazón de Yuuri se estrujara un poquito―. _¿Dónde está Viktor?_

―Viktor está en Rusia. Vine solo. ―Y aquello daba a entender mucho más.

Natalya disimuló su sorpresa, y solo asintió. Sin embargo, cuando iba a pedir más detalles, Yuuri le tomó la mano, y le pidió silenciosamente que lo hablaran en otro momento.

―¿A qué hora sales? ―preguntó la mujer en cambio, agregando, cuando Yuuri le respondió, que lo esperaría a la salida.

Cuando Natalya se marchó, ambos hombres se quedaron el silencio, hasta que, cinco minutos después, Javier hizo su pregunta.

―¿Viktor es…?

―Sí.

Javier alzó las cejas, mientras se bebía el resto de la copa.

―Buena suerte, compadre.

.

Natalya lo esperaba a la salida tal y como prometió. Al verlo, solo esbozó una sonrisa, y eso le bastó a Yuuri para saber que ella ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Fue ella la que se acercó, y lo envolvió entre sus brazos cariñosamente. Y él, luego de dos meses de negación, se dio cuenta que aquello era lo único que necesitaba. Así que solo se aferró al abrazo, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los sollozos que intentaba contener.

―Ya, cariño ―dijo ella mientras acariciaba sus cabellos―, déjalo salir. Llora todo lo que quieras.

Y Yuuri así lo hizo. Lloró hasta que sintió que sus ojos se quedarían secos si continuaba, y hasta que se sintió más ligero, como si todo el peso que había cargado desde esos meses hubiera desaparecido mágicamente; pero él sabía que nada había desaparecido, solo que el compartirlo con alguien hacía su carga más llevadera.

Una hora más tarde, ambos caminaban por las calles de Barcelona, Natalya aferrándose a su brazo, siguiendo ambos los pasos del otro, sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigían.

―¿Sabes? ―comenzó a hablar ella―, cuando te vi en el bar de verdad pensé que habían podido solucionar todo, que Vitya le había pedido al fin el divorcio a la perra esa y que estaban celebrando.

Yuuri dejó salir una carcajada amarga.

―Ya no estoy tan seguro de si Viktor quería o no divorciarse.

Natalya frunció el ceño.

―Él quería divorciarse. Estoy segura de ello, Yuuri.

Yuuri apretó la mandíbula.

―Aun así, Tasha, no era algo que yo pudiera aguantar por más tiempo. ―Tal vez habría podido si todo no se hubiese torcido tanto al final.

La mujer suspiró.

―Admiro lo que pudiste aguantar; yo no habría podido. Ni siquiera soporté estar en el mismo país que ustedes; no estaba dispuesta a participar de ese circo.

Yuuri no quiso agregar más, y tan solo se mantuvo caminando al lado de ella. Ese día había salido temprano del bar, y, por consiguiente, le tocaba practica en la pista de patinaje, así que sus pies lo dirigieron inconscientemente a ese lugar.

―Por cierto ―mencionó ella cuando faltaban unas cuadras para llegar―, ¿dónde conociste a ese chileno?

―Es un cliente del bar.

―Es bastante… chileno.

Yuuri elevó una ceja.

―Y eso significa que…

Natalya se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras caminaban a la par. Luego negó con la cabeza, y miró a Yuuri con su sonrisa característica.

―Ten cuidado, ¿eh?

Yuuri parpadeó, perplejo por el cambio en la conversación.

―¿Qué?

―No conozcas a nadie. Recuerda que dije que si no te casabas con Vitya te tenías que casar conmigo. ―Y luego soltó la carcajada.

Yuuri suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, sin saber si sentirse divertido o fastidiado.

―¿De verdad estamos teniendo esta conversación?

Ella solo rio para seguir avanzando. Y Yuuri la siguió.

Era posible que siguiera sintiéndose vacío, pero ahí, en ese momento, al lado de aquella querida amiga, sentía que quizás podría olvidar todo por esa noche.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¿Merece un review?_

 _Si sienten curiosidad sobre Natalya, por favor dirigirse a "Del error al desastre" capítulo VI, "¡Feliz día, papá!" o a "Cómo destrozar a un pavo real, por Katsuki Yuuri" aproximadamente entre los capítulos IV y VII._

 _Si quieren conocer más sobre Javier, pueden dirigirse al fic "Del error al desastre", donde es un personaje regular._


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la pista de patinaje, ya había alguien ocupándola. Una canción sonaba por unos parlantes, y Jorge se movía al ritmo de la música.

—Tiene buen gusto el muchacho —comentó Natalya, lo que indicaba, claramente, que conocía la canción.

Yuuri asintió.

―Y también talento ―añadió él cuando el muchacho clavó un toe-loop cuádruple.

Durante las oportunidades en que había coincidido en la pista de hielo, Yuuri se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho tenía un gran potencial. Y había algo más importante aún: amaba el patinaje; de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el adolescente se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, así que, luego de detener la canción, se acercó rápidamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

―No llegabas nunca, así que entré por mi cuenta ―se justificó ni bien llegó.

Y claro, ese era un claro mensaje de que había llegado tarde, y de que Jorge, claramente, no dejaría de entrenar en su ausencia.

Yuuri no tuvo de otra que asentir. Luego miró a Natalya para presentarlos adecuadamente, pero la mujer ya estaba mirando al niño fijamente, demasiado, haciendo que este luciera nervioso al ser foco de semejante escrutinio.

―¿Natasha…? ―llamó, aunque siendo sincero, ya esperaba que su amiga lo ignorara completamente.

―¿Te conozco? Me pareces vagamente familiar.

Jorge clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, intentando hacer memoria, aunque finalmente negó con la cabeza.

―Creo que te recordaría si te hubiese visto. Definitivamente.

Y Yuuri no tuvo de otra que elevar una ceja, sorprendido por el tono coqueto que había ocupado el adolescente. Aquel muchacho tenía quince años a lo sumo. Era alto para su edad (prácticamente de la misma altura que Yuuri), y ya podía ostentar de una voz adulta, pero aún se notaban vestigios de una infancia que había sido abandonada hace poco.

Natalya, al contrario de él, solo había reído.

―Me caes bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El adolescente iba a contestar, pero Yuuri lo interrumpió.

―Jorge, vuelve a tu entrenamiento.

El niño le dirigió una mirada de molestia, la cual cambió a ver el semblante serio que dejaba mostrar Katsuki. Jorge alternó la mirada entre ambos adultos, pensando seguramente de que estaban juntos, y se encogió de hombros, decidiendo continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ellos llegaran.

Yuuri miró a Natalya exigiendo una explicación, pero esta estaba demasiado pensativa para notarlo.

―¿Qué fue eso?

La mujer salió de su ensimismamiento. Sus ojos azules conectaron con la mirada chocolate de Yuuri, y no hizo otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros, al tiempo que volvía a mirar a la pista, donde el niño había comenzado nuevamente la rutina que había sido interrumpida.

―Me recordó a alguien ―contestó ella luego de un rato.

Por toda respuesta, Yuuri elevó sus cejas, exigiendo una explicación más detallada.

―A un chico que conocí en el bar, cuando tú recién llegaste a Rusia. Dudo mucho que te acuerdes de algo como eso. Salí un par de veces con él antes de que desapareciera. ―Y eso al parecer aún le dolía.

Pero Yuuri se acordaba. O al menos recordaba el berrinche que había hecho Viktor en aquel momento. Y por eso mismo, porque el recuerdo estaba demasiado ligado a su ex pareja, que decidió que de pronto el tema ya no le interesaba tanto como antes.

Aunque no pudo evitar hacer un último comentario.

―Era un tipo que cantó una canción subido en una de las mesas del bar, ¿cierto? ―Eso sí que lo recordaba.

Natalya sonrió.

―La misma que él está patinando ―agregó ella.

Yuuri asintió, pensando en que no era muy normal que Natalya soliera acordarse mucho de sus citas, pero a la vez no quiso seguir inmiscuyéndose en aquello. Aunque también recordaba algo más: aquel sujeto era chileno, al igual que Javier. Y en ese momento pudo comprender por qué Natalya parecía tan aprensiva sobre su amigo del bar. Aquel chileno que conoció en Rusia le había roto el corazón.

―¿Dónde fue que lo conociste? ―aquella pregunta lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

―Lo descubrí metiéndose a hurtadillas a la pista.

―¿Cuál es su apellido?

―Natalya… ―soltó él en tono de advertencia. No iba a permitir que acosara al pobre niño solo porque este le recordaba a una persona de su pasado.

Natalya rio, ignorando su advertencia.

―Es chileno también, ¿verdad?

Yuuri asintió, rindiéndose. Prefirió seguir viendo a Jorge practicar, corrigiéndolo cuando creía que debía hacerlo.

A su lado, Natalya volvió a reír.

―¿Ahora lo estás entrenando?

Yuuri no supo cómo responder, aunque finalmente lo negó.

Jorge ya le había hecho la misma pregunta en una oportunidad anterior, pero Yuuri no estaba preparado para entrar de nuevo en aquel mundo, y preocuparse por alguien más aparte de él le parecía imposible en ese momento.

―Solo lo estoy ayudando por el periodo que está acá en Barcelona. Pronto regresará a su país para el comienzo de su año escolar.

Natalya sonrió con cariño.

―Es una lástima. Estoy segura de que serías un gran entrenador. ―Se mantuvo pensativa por un momento―. De hecho, pareces su entrenador. Y él te obedece como si lo fueras.

Yuuri carraspeó, aunque por un momento sintió su voluntad doblegarse.

―No me convencerás con artimañas.

Su rostro sonrojado y su ceño adorablemente fruncido hicieron que Natalya sonriera aún más, con su sonrisa tan característica.

―Es una verdadera lástima, Yuuri ―pronunció mientras alargaba la primera sílaba de su nombre―. Chile es bastante agradable en esta época del año.

―Natasha…

Pero ella continuó, sin ponerle atención.

―Me parece mejor que quedarse en una ciudad que tantos recuerdos te trae de tu ex pareja, y a los cuales te sigues aferrando.

Ahí estaba. Natalya le había dado el tiro de gracia.

Y como si su corazón no se hubiera roto en mil pedazos, la mujer continuó viendo la presentación de Jorge, tarareando la canción, demostrando el buen dominio que tenía del español.

Luego de un rato, Yuuri se atrevió a hablar nuevamente, sintiendo que su garganta estaba siendo apretada fuertemente.

―Varias veces me he preguntado si hice lo correcto, Natalya. Todo este tiempo he pensado en que hubiera sucedido si me hubiera quedado en Rusia en vez de huir como un cobarde.

Pero Natalya no le respondió. Fue luego, cuando Jorge ya no estaba y era el propio Yuuri el que estaba ocupando la pista, que Natalya volvió a tocar el tema.

―Tienes que estar seguro de tus decisiones, Yuuri. ―Hizo una pausa, y luego continuó―. Si decidiste marcharte del lado de Viktor, continúa con aquella decisión hasta el final. Puede que no haya sido lo correcto, pero debes ser fiel a ti mismo.

Y de cierta manera, eso era lo que él necesitaba escuchar.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo.**_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

El escenario era bastante usual a las veces anteriores: él en la barra, realizando el pedido de alguna mujer que, aparte, no parecía tener reparos en realizarle alguna proposición que tenía involucrado el sexo.

―Son así ―le había comentado Javier cuando él se había quejado de lo diferente que eran a las mujeres japonesas―. Son europeas. Saben lo que quieren y van a por ello.

Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no se había sentido tentado, o que en cierto momento sus ojos no se iban hacia el pronunciado escote; pero aquello no pasaba de una apreciación. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera podría rendir bien en la cama. Su deseo sexual parecía haberse quedado en Rusia junto a su ex pareja.

― _Gràcies_ ―musitó una mujer desanimada mientras él por enésima vez rechazaba alguna de esas propuestas de la forma más caballerosa posible. Aunque puede que ya no fuera tan amable como antes, y sus respuestas pasaran a ser un poco tajantes, mientras un hombre de ojos azules se burlaba de él silenciosamente.

—Como que ya estás listo para el sacerdocio, ¿eh?

O a veces, no tan silencioso. Javier, desde la aparición de Natalya, había abandonado la costumbre de intentar aconsejarlo, para en cambio, pasarla en grande con las expresiones de bochorno que solía poner su japonés amigo.

―Cállate ―pidió entre dientes mientras otra mujer se acercaba. Ya era costumbre que las féminas solo se dirigieran a él. Parecía que mientras más las rechazaba, más atractivo resultaba Yuuri para ellas.

Atendió a la mujer de la manera más seria posible, sin siquiera darle tiempo de intentar comenzar alguna conversación.

― _Hey,_ _príncep_ _de gel,_ _hi_ _ha una noia que_ _et_ _busca_ ―avisó Sebastià, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Príncipe de hielo era el apodo que le habían puesto luego de que el resto de los hombres se dieran cuenta de lo reacio que era ante los coqueteos de las chicas. Llegaba a ser irónico que le llamaran de esa forma.

― _Quí_ _es?_ ―preguntó extrañado. No recordaba a ninguna mujer aparte de Natalya, y ella no se presentaría de aquella forma.

Sebastià se encogió de hombros.

― _Va_ _dir_ _que_ _és_ _la teva_ _xicota_ _._ ―Aquello último hizo que Javier soltara una carcajada, y que algunas mujeres hicieran sonidos de decepción.

―No sabía que tenías novia, Yuuri ―dijo Javier entre risas.

Lo ignoró, buscando con la mirada la cabellera rubia. Natalya era la única con la suficiente confianza para auto proclamarse su novia. Sonrió cuando vio a mujer sentada un poco más allá, con una copa de vino y sonriéndole sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

―No quise acercarme antes. Te creía capaz de mandarme al demonio antes de que te dieras cuenta de que era yo ―le explicó ella cuando llegó a su lado, saludando a Javier también en el proceso.

Y estaba en lo correcto. A esas alturas de la noche ya ni siquiera establecía contacto visual con sus clientes.

Sonrió, feliz de tenerla a su lado.

Durante esos días había quedado con Natalya durante casi todas las noches. La mujer estaba realizando un trabajo en Barcelona, y durante ese tiempo, no perdía oportunidad de ir a verlo a la salida del trabajo.

―¿Qué fue eso de decir que eres mi novia?

Ante la pregunta, Natalya sonrió de manera traviesa.

—Supuse que ayudaría a que disminuyera el acoso. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Si quieres puedo simular ser tu pareja por estos días. Así te dejan de molestar.

Pues no era mala idea. Natalya era hermosa, y al ver que ella era su novia, puede que las demás mujeres se sintieran intimidadas y lo dejaran en paz.

—O podrías ser su novia de verdad y quizás así lo alegras un poco.

Natalya solo sonrió, ignorando la sugerencia del chileno.

―¿Qué harás hoy a la salida?

Esa noche tocaba entrenamiento con Jorge, pero el niño le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que le había surgido un compromiso, así que Yuuri había quedado repentinamente con la noche libre, y sin saber qué hacer. Se había acostumbrado de cierta forma a acompañar a aquel adolescente, y, de pronto, el estar en su casa solo, o patinando en la pista ya no parecía ser una alternativa atractiva.

―¿Se te ocurre algo?

Natalya sonrió animada ante la disposición de Yuuri.

―Podríamos quedarnos acá. ―Hizo un gesto abarcando el lugar―. Puede que no se note desde la barra, pero es bastante agradable.

Y él estuvo de acuerdo. Cualquier lugar le servía con tal de no estar solo.

―¿Te animas? ―preguntó a Javier.

Y este, para su sorpresa, negó con la cabeza mientras se terminaba su infaltable copa de vino.

―Máximo media hora. Me esperan en casa.

Claro, pensó Yuuri, él tenía un lugar al que llegar. Pero entonces ¿por qué siempre llegaba por allá?

Era costumbre ver a Javier en ese bar dos a tres veces a la semana. Llegaba, pedía su copa de vino, conversaba un rato con él y luego se marchaba. ¿Pero por qué? Podría ocupar ese tiempo para pasarlo con quién fuera que lo esperara en su casa; que al menos tenía a alguien.

Javier sonrió cuando él hizo la pregunta, aunque no pudo responder, por su celular comenzó a sonar. El hombre se apartó un poco para contestar, hablando en un rápido español que era incomprensible para Yuuri.

Al finalizar la llamada, Javier estaba pálido, hasta el punto de que Yuuri se preocupó por su integridad.

—¿Pasó algo?

Javier asintió mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se la ponía rápidamente, haciendo que tanto Natalya como Yuuri se miraran preocupados.

—Debo ir al hospital.

Aquello solo alarmó más a los dos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Agustina... ―Ninguno sabía quién era esa persona, pero Javier parecía realmente angustiado mientras murmuraba aquel nombre―. Debo ir con Agustina.

La primera en reaccionar fue Natalya.

―Te llevo. Tengo el auto estacionado afuera.

Yuuri, por su parte, avisó a Sebastià que había surgido algo urgente, y que luego recuperaba aquella media hora. Ni siquiera dio tiempo a que el otro hombre respondiera cuando él ya había abandonado su lugar en la barra.

Cinco minutos después, el auto de Natalya serpenteaba por las calles de Barcelona.

―¿A qué hospital?

― _Sant_ _Joan de Déu_ ―contestó Javier con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

De todo lo que Javier hablaba con la persona al otro lado de la línea, Yuuri pudo identificar una palabra por sobre las demás: convulsiones.

―¿Epilepsia?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Javier aún un poco ido, con la vista fija en la carretera, impaciente―. No, no tiene epilepsia. Por ahora es solo una convulsión febril.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, confundido.

―Pensé que las convulsiones febriles daban solo en niños. ―Al menos desde su pobre conocimiento del tema.

―Y así es, Yuuri ―contestó Javier con una tenue sonrisa―. Agustina es mi hija.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

―Agustina es mi hija.

Luego de aquellas palabras, el silencio se hizo presente en el interior del auto.

Natalya manejaba con presteza, mientras que Yuuri, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, miraba hacia atrás como si al hombre chileno de pronto le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Es que era increíble.

De todas las posibilidades que pasaron por su mente, Yuuri nunca se hubiera planteado que Javier fuera padre, ni menos de una niña pequeña.

No parecía una persona muy responsable, y por supuesto, tampoco parecía muy proclive a poder cuidar a alguien aparte de sí mismo.

Aunque, ¿qué sabía él?

Lo conocía bastante poco, la verdad. Y era en ese momento en que caía en cuenta de que, de hecho, Javier conocía muchas cosas de su pasado, mientras que él con suerte sabía su nombre. Javier era bueno escuchando, pero a la vez era bastante hermético respecto a su vida privada. O, quizás, pensó con cierta vergüenza, Yuuri no había puesto el suficiente esfuerzo por conocerlo, en su afán por encerrarse en su propio sufrimiento.

¿Estaría casado?, se preguntó entonces, mientras lo observaba contestar su móvil. ¿Viviría junto a la madre de la niña, o, por el contrario, era solo un padre de fines de semana?

Javier, ajeno a su escrutinio, seguía con la oreja pegada al móvil. Hablaba de manera conciliadora, como si intentara calmar a la otra persona y a la vez calmarse a sí mismo.

Natalya, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, parecía mantenerse atenta a la conversación.

―¿Alguna novedad? ―preguntó ella en inglés cuando el hombre cortó.

Javier asintió.

―Ya llegaron a urgencias y pasaron por _triage._ Ahora solo queda esperar que la llamen ―explicó, y añadió que, por el tipo de consulta, no creía que tardaran mucho en hacerlo.

Al oírlo, Yuuri se relajó en su asiento. Javier también estaba ya menos tenso, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Por eso se sorprendieron cuando Javier abandonó el auto antes de que este fuera estacionado del todo. El hombre de cabellos oscuros ya estaba en la entrada del servicio de urgencias cuando Natalya logró salir de su estupor.

—¿Es que quiere ingresar también como paciente? ―refunfuñó ella mientras intentaba estacionarse lo más rápido posible.

Yuuri también había sufrido un mini infarto, pero de cierta manera también lo entendía. Era su hija la que estaba en ese hospital. Era esperable que se comportara de forma impulsiva; Yuuri lo sabía, aunque quizás nunca tuviera que pasar por la experiencia de la paternidad.

Cuando ambos atravesaron las puertas del hospital, Javier estaba junto a una mujer que mantenía a una bebé en brazos. A su lado dos mujeres más se mantenían en silencio, aunque con expresiones preocupadas.

Javier se desordenada el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo, expresión parecida a la de la mujer, su pareja probablemente, y que parecía estar respondiendo a las demandantes preguntas del otro.

— _Agustina Subercaseaux, dirigir-se a sector de pediatría_ —llamó una voz por alto parlante—. _Agustina Subercaseaux, pediatría._

La mujer le entregó la niña a Javier mientras tomaba un bolso que estaba en uno de los asientos. Luego ambos se dirigieron al sector que se les solicitaba.

Natalya y Yuuri se miraron y se acercaron a las dos mujeres que habían quedado sentadas. Una de ellas ―de cabello oscuro y ojos grises― los miró con curiosidad. Yuuri supuso que lo había reconocido, y agradeció que no hiciera ningún comentario.

Con el pasar de las horas, Sam y Erika (así se llamaban) se mostraron más accesibles, dando origen a una interesante charla que ayudó a hacer más amena la espera.

Las mujeres le contaron que habían sido compañeras de universidad ―y amigas muy cercanas― de Javier, y que ahora estaban en unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de volver a su país de origen y comenzar a buscar trabajo.

Fue ahí que se enteró de que Javier era un enfermero ya egresado que, mientras preparaba su tesis de magister, trabajaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos de aquel mismo hospital. Supo además que cada vez que lo veía llegar al bar era porque había tenido un turno particularmente complicado (lo cual, dado el nivel de complejidad era bastante frecuente), y que buscaba deshacerse del estrés de este antes de llegar donde su pequeña familia y poder estar con su hija; era la manera que tenía de separar su vida profesional de la privada.

También le comentaron que lo de la pequeña no era tan grave, al menos por ahora. Ya le habían dado un antipirético antes de que la convulsión ocurriera camino al hospital, además que esta había durado menos de diez minutos y no se había repetido. Tenían la esperanza de que no tuvieran que hospitalizarla y que solo la dejaran en observación durante unas horas.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Javier salió con la mujer a su lado, quien llevaba a la bebé en brazos. Iban conversando con un médico que parecía estarles dando las últimas indicaciones de manera bastante amigable. El hombre se despidió de Javier con un apretón de manos y, luego de dar un beso en la mejilla a la mujer, volvió al interior del servicio.

Cuando llegó junto a ellos, Javier ya lucía mucho más relajado, y la bebé miraba todo con curiosidad, mordiendo el chupete de su mamadera ya vacía.

Las dos mujeres preguntaron qué había dicho el médico y mientras Javier lo explicaba, los ojos de Yuuri entraron en contacto con los verdes de la niña, que le sonrió y luego escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su madre, quedando parcialmente oculta por sus cabellos de tono caoba.

La mujer rio y luego miró hacia abajo, murmurándole algo a la bebé en español, que solo lo miraba y sonreía.

Sonrió en respuesta.

De pronto, Yuuri se sintió presa de otros verdes, los de la mujer que llevaba a la bebé en brazos. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, aunque de manera amistosa. Murmuró algo en español a la pequeña, lo que provocó que soltara un pequeño grito de júbilo y se escondiera más. Javier dejó su explicación y miró a su hija con curiosidad. La niña al verse observada salió de su escondite y extendió los brazos para que su padre la tomara.

― _Papá, upa papá_ ―murmuraba la niña en su jerigonza.

Y Yuuri podía jurar que nunca pensó en ver aquella expresión en Javier; una cara de completa adoración por la pequeña que se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Sí, pensó, aquello era algo fuera de lo común, o al menos algo que él no se esperaba.

Sonrió.

Javier carraspeó un poco al mirarlo y pareció ligeramente avergonzado. Yuuri supuso que recién notaba su presencia.

―Gracias por quedarte, Yuuri ―comentó el hombre de ojos azules con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mirada de los demás se centrara en él.

Titubeó. Se sentía incómodo al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención. Se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza y asintió.

―Me alegro de que tu hija esté bien.

Javier soltó una carcajada.

―Es una Subercaseaux, ¿qué esperabas?

Sintió el deseo irrefrenable de voltear los ojos, y no fue el único.

―Ya, ya ―musitó la mujer de ojos verdes mientras volvía a tomar a la bebé de los brazos de Javier―, será mejor que pagues la consulta para poder volver a casa. Siento que muero de…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase.

― _¿Vos? ¿Qué hacés acá?_ ―La voz incrédula de Natalya se dejó escuchar en el lugar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento la grosera demora. Saludos!


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

* * *

Yuuri conducía el auto en aquella ocasión. Habían decidido que sería así dado el estado anímico de Natalya. Mientras, ella se mantenía con la mirada ausente, fija en algún punto de la carretera.

Y Yuuri no entendía nada.

Aún le costaba comprender lo que había pasado, y claramente, no se podía imaginar qué en concreto había provocado tamaña reacción.

Había sido todo bastante rápido.

Luego de que Javier y su pareja hubieran salido con la pequeña, Natalya había llegado.

― _¿Qué haces vos acá?_ ―La forma en la que lo había preguntado no había sido amable, y no se parecía en nada a su actitud habitual.

La pareja de Javier solo había fruncido el ceño con extrañeza y había preguntado algo también en español.

Ese fue el momento en que Natalya había soltado lo que a todas luces parecía ser una maldición bastante fuerte, y luego había comenzado a hablar en un apresurado ruso, al parecer demasiado enojada como para hablar en otra que no fuera su lengua natal.

― _¿No me recuerdas?_ ―había soltado con el ceño fruncido―. _La videollamada hace dos años._

Por los ojos de la mujer había pasado el entendimiento.

― _Oh, veo que ahora sabes a qué me refiero. En ese entonces me dijiste que eras la pareja de Lucas_ ―dirigió una corta mirada hacia Javier―, _pero parece que lo suyo no duró._

― _Espera, eso no es…_ ―se intentó explicar la otra mujer en ruso también, pero una tercera voz se hizo presente.

―¿Lucas? ―Luego agregó algo en español―. Sarina, ¿ustedes ya se conocían? ―preguntó esta vez en inglés.

Natalya le dirigió una corta mirada a la mujer que parecía llamarse Sarina y luego regresó su atención a Javier.

―Nos conocimos hace unos años. Contesté una llamada que ella le hizo a Lucas. Creo que lo conoces, ¿no?

Yuuri observó cómo Javier parecía desviar la mirada hacia su pareja antes de asentir.

―Sí. Hizo un intercambio a Rusia hace unos años. ¿Eras su novia de allá? Nunca nos habló de ti… ―Luego desvió la mirada a su pareja a su pareja y le habló en español.

Cualquier cosa que Javier hubiese dicho no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia a ninguna de las dos mujeres. Yuuri vio el momento exacto en que la espalda de Natalya se tensaba y cómo la otra mujer le enviaba una filosa mirada a su novio.

―Solo compartimos unas salidas ―cortó Natalya antes de que Javier agregara algo más―. Me recordaron a él por ser chilenos. ―Luego desvió la mirada a Yuuri―. Bueno, nosotros mejor nos vamos, ¿no?

Luego de eso y de despedirse rápidamente de los chilenos, ambos se dirigieron al auto de Natalya y ahí estaban ahora, mientras esperaban que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

―¿Qué fue…?

―Conduce y no preguntes, Yuuri ―lo cortó Natalya mientras mantenía fija la mirada en la ventana del auto.

Yuuri apretó la boca y luego suspiró. El resto del viaje pasó en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Por orden de Natalya condujo hasta su propio departamento y sse bajó en cuanto estuvieron afuera del edificio. Mientras estaba a un lado de la acera esperando que Natalya se cambiara al asiento del conductor, no pudo evitar hacer una última pregunta. Golpeó el vidrio y esperó a que ella lo bajara.

Se inclinó un poco y sonrió al verla entrecerrar los ojos.

―¿Qué quieres ahora?

―¿Lucas era el tipo de esa vez en el bar de Ivan? ¿El que se subió a la barra a cantar? ―Hizo la pregunta sin anestesia, sin dar tiempo a que ella lo callara.

La forma en que lo dijo, casi sin respirar, hizo que Natalya inevitablemente riera.

―No te rindes, ¿eh? ―Luego suspiró para luego asentir―. Sí, era él.

Yuuri asintió y se volvió a quedar en silencio. La primera ve que aquel sujeto había salido a colación, parecía ser alguien a quien Natalya recordaba, pero que no había sido demasiado significativo más allá de un poco de orgullo herido. Sin embargo, ahora aquella actitud y la confrontación con la pareja de Javier parecían decirle algo distinto; aquel Lucas había significado algo para Natalya, pese a que lo suyo no había sido muy duradero.

―¿Y, qué ocurrió?

―Si vas a hacer que te cuente toda la historia, lo mínimo que me merezco es un café, ¿sabes?

Yuuri sonrió mientras asentía. Hicieron el camino tranquilamente, mientras Natalya soltaba un «Yuuri realmente es una mala persona por hacerme recordar cosas feas» en un tono que le estrujó un poquito el corazón, porque la hacía demasiado parecida a Viktor.

Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos para abrir la puerta de su departamento y dejar pasar a la mujer, que no perdió el tiempo en instalarse en uno de los sillones mientras Yuuri iba a por ese café prometido.

―Solo y con dos de azúcar, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó al volver.

Natalya se sobresaltó ante aquellas palabras y asintió, mientras recibía la taza.

Yuuri tomó asiento a su lado, mientras sorbía del té que se había preparado.

―Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? ―cuestionó, porque sabía que ella no comenzaría a hablar por cuenta propia.

Natalya bebió un poco de café antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Realmente me gustaba, ¿sabes? Era completamente diferente a los chicos que solía conocer. Ni siquiera sabía quién era yo realmente, y eso me gustaba, porque era a mí a quien veía, no a la famosa Natalya Selezneva, solo a Natasha. ―Se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla―. Le gustaba patinar y el sexo con él era increíble. ―Rio con fuerza al ver la cara de Yuuri, que claramente decía que no quería saber esos detalles. Suspiró para volver a su seriedad anterior―. Entonces, el día de nuestra última cita, recibió una llamada mientras se encontraba patinando. Me pidió que la atendiera, así que eso hice―. Tomó aire, como si ahí viniera lo doloroso―. Era esta chica, Sarina, preguntándome por qué estaba contestando el móvil de su novio. Me dijo que eran novios desde hace años, pero que estaban en una relación en ese momento. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Me sentí demasiado mal, como el segundo plato, así que terminé todo ese mismo día. Me inventé cualquier cosa para salvar mi orgullo y me fui de ahí, lo dejé solo en aquella pista.

Yuuri asintió, mientras dejaba su té en la mesa de centro y abrazaba a Natalya por los hombros.

―Pero fue lo mejor, ¿no? Mereces a alguien que te vea solo a ti, Natasha. ―Todos lo merecían, pensó con desdicha.

Natasha negó con la cabeza.

―No debí haber huido de esa forma. Debí haberle hablado de la llamada, de frente, como suelo ser yo a menudo. ¿Por qué me tuve que ir como una adolescente herida? ―Bebió un sorbo de su café―. Lo busqué luego de eso, pero no pude dar con él. Recuerdo que sus padres lo habían ido a visitar, así que supongo que se fue con ellos a Chile.

Yuuri tomó un mechón que caía sobre su rostro y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de la mujer.

―Insisto: ¿de qué hubiese servido?

Natalya rio sin pizca de humor.

―¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Javier? ―Suspiró cuando pareció caer en cuenta de algo―. Claro que no, si lo dijo en español…

―¿Qué cosa?

―Esa chica, Sarina, no era la novia de Lucas. ―Miró a Yuuri mientras le temblaba el labio―. Era su hermana.

Ese fue el momento exacto en que Yuuri acabó con toda distancia y abrazó a Natalya con fuerza. Aquello lo cambiaba todo.

.

En otro lugar, una mujer dejaba cuidadosamente a una bebé en la cuna. El hombre a su lado se encargaba de arropar a la niña y darle un beso en la frente. Luego, ambos salieron de la habitación.

La chica suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la pared. El hombre se puso a su lado.

―Bastante interesante esa conversación, ¿eh, Sarina? ―murmuró el hombre―. Aunque creo que lo más impactante fue cuando dije que eras la hermana de Lucas ―añadió mirando a la mujer de reojo―. La cara de esa chica se puso blanca y sentí que me querías arrancar la cabeza.

Sarina suspiró.

―Puede que haya hablado de más hace dos años.

―¿La infalible táctica para espantarle las pololas a tu hermano?

La mujer asintió.

―Aunque es posible que esa chica no se lo mereciera.

Javier se encogió de hombros.

―Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? ―Esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. Luego de una pausa considerable, algo pareció rondar por su mente―. ¿Fue _ese_ día?

Sarina pareció soltar todo el aire de golpe.

―Sí ―murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia Javier y apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo.

Javier imitó su suspiró y la estrechó contra él.

―Ay, mujer, me imagino la reprimenda que te daría Max en estos momentos.

―¿No lo harás tú?

Javier se encogió de hombros.

―Sabes que mi brújula moral siempre ha estado un poco averiada.

Sarina suspiró mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

―Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero creo que hasta lo prefiero.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, fetito! Aún es tu cumple en algunos países del globo xD._

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Un abrazo._

 _Perdón si hay algún dedazo por ahí, pero es que ya me caigo del sueño._


End file.
